


Two Worlds Collide.

by Fandoms2135



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan Fluff, Punk Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms2135/pseuds/Fandoms2135
Summary: Dan reached over and turned Phil's face, "Maybe I can help.." He whispered before leaning in and kissing the raven-haired boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Lester was always a good student. At the top of his class, especially in English. He was polite, funny, always wearing a smile, and innocent as they come.

Dan Howell.... Wasn't. Dan was actually a very smart kid, especially in math, but he just didn't care. He wasn't particularly rude, but he wasn't particularly nice either. He smoked, though it was very unokay with his parents, and wasn't innocent even in the slightest. 

Phil had a massive crush on Dan. He didn't want it, he wanted it to go away, but it never did. This had all started whenever their science teacher had placed Dan behind Phil. 

"Lester." Dan would mutter to him, while they were taking notes.

"What?" Phil would mutter back, turning his head slightly to look at the brunette a little.

And so it went on. Subtle conversation in science class that little by little made Phil fall in love. They were in a way friends, only talking in science class when none of Dan's other 'Bad boy' friends could see him. 

"Phil," Dan said as he sat down, late, one day, "Catch me up on notes." He put his notebook on Phil's desk, expecting Phil to roll his eyes and give it back, but no. Phil picked up the notebook and started to write notes. 

"You're really going to?!" Dan asked with a laugh, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Of course I am." Phil muttered, a smile peaking on the side of his mouth.

And that became the normal. Phil would write Dan's notes, while Dan would make small talk with him. 

Little by little, Phil for completely and utterly in love with Daniel. Of course, he would never admit this. His friends, of course, could see right through his lies. 

"You're like totally in love with him.." His best friend, Louise, teased him one day as he stared at the brunette at lunch.

"No, Louise, I-I'm not," Phil replied, his voice shaky, "I was just staring at the wall."

"Mhm," PJ said as he sat next to the blonde, "We're not stupid, Philip."

"Well, most of us aren't." His last one of his normal friends, Chris, said nudging Phil as he sat.

Phil just shook his head and went back to staring at 'the wall'.

After lunch was math, then history, then French. He had French with Dan, and the entire time he couldn't concentrate on French.

"Lester," Their teacher called on him, "Comment allez-vous?" 

Phil snapped back into reality, trying to think of an actual answer, "Je vais bien. Et toi?" He finally decided on, biting his lip.

"I'm fine, now pay attention." The professor snapped.

Phil shook his head, and went back to staring in Dan's general direction, not trying to be that obvious.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan, of course, noticed. But he didn't mind one bit. He had to admit, Phil Lester was pretty damn hot. And he was the nicest kid he had ever meet. His friends teased him for it, Phil Lester was his polar opposite. That entire groups polar opposite.

"He's gay, Howell." One of his friends warned, after the two departed after French one day. 

"Oh and I'm not." Dan rolled his eyes, "And I can have friends outside of you guys." 

"You can. Go ahead. None of us care, but you cannot be friends with Phil Lester."

Dan shook his head, ignoring the group around him as he went to his car, bumping into none other than the man of the hour himself. 

"Sorry." Dan muttered, watching Phil's face redden. 

"Don't apologize, it's fine." Phil smiled up at the taller boy, "I just wasn't paying attention." 

"Don't blame yourself, pretty boy," Which was what Dan had taken to calling Phil in private, "I should've been looking around." 

Phil just shook his head, trying not to let his face get anymore red, "Bye, Dan." He muttered as they reached his car. 

Dan watched as Phil threw his stuff in the passenger seat before putting his keys in the ignition.

Dan then made the strangest decision he had ever made, he opened the car door, put Phil's stuff in his lap, and sat down.

"Dan..?" Phil asked, "What're you doing..?" 

"What does it look like?" Dan replied, sarcasm oozing out of him, "Just drive." He commanded.

Phil bit his lip, "Um, okay." He muttered, "Where? May I ask." 

"Anywhere, just drive," Dan muttered, leaning his head against the head rest, "Just far away." 

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Hm, yeah." Dan mumbled, closing his eyes.

"You sure?" 

"Yes, Phil, I'm absolutely sure." Dan chuckled.

Phil stayed quiet as he gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning white.

Dan turned Phil's radio on, being greeted by the beginning song on the Hamilton soundtrack.

Phil's face flushed again, "Don't judge me." He whispered, his teeth going back to his lip.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle, "You have the soundtrack about the American Revolution, one which England, where we live, lost. Philip, do you see anything wrong with that?" He teased.

Phil bit harder into his lip.

"I'm just joking," Dan hit the older boy's arm, "Lighten up."

Phil just kept looking ahead.

"Stop up there." Dan commanded, "Please." He stared out the window, the 'American Musical' playing in the background.

When Phil stopped the car, he hovered over the wheel, still gripping onto it.

Dan put one of his hands over Phil's, "You're not okay." He muttered.

"I'm sorry," Phil whispered, "I'm just tired of being so happy all the time." He admitted. 

"Of course you are. So nice to everyone, so happy all of the time. It must be exhausting." Dan said softly.

"I have to do it though," Phil bit his lip, "If not me, nobody will."

Dan tapped on Phil's lip, "Don't do that." He whispered, "It's a sign of anxiety. You don't deserve that. All the worrying all the time."

"You...?" Phil started, but Dan nodded, cutting him off.

"Yeah. Started when I was twelve, thirteen..." Dan admitted.

It was assumed that Dan was engulfed in depression, which he was, but this wasn't expected.

"I-I'm so sorry." Phil whispered, his gaze going to the window. 

"It's not your fault, Phil," Dan's gaze went to Phil's pale face, "You can't do anything about it." 

"I-I know, but maybe I could.." Phil tried, shaking his head.

"Phil, you're the nicest person I know, and I wish there was something you could do, but-but you can't. It doesn't work that way. I've got people to talk to.. You don't. Tell me what's on your mind." 

"I try and be nice. I try-"

"And you succeed." 

"But sometimes it just sucks. I can't always do this."

"Of course you can't. Nobody can, and you don't have to, Phil. Nobody expects you to." 

"Everybody expects me to.." Phil started to get choked up, tears forming in his eyes, "Sorry, just mouth is getting dry." He muttered.

Dan reached over and turned Phil's face, "Maybe I can help.." He whispered before leaning in and kissing the raven-haired boy.

Phil's heart skipped a beat as his lips connected with the brunettes.

Dan could hear Phil's heartbeat as he pulled back, "Seems fine to me.." 

 

 

That moment was the single best moment of Phil's life. Unfortunately, everything went down from there.

They got moved away from each other in science, but got moved together in College readiness. They barely talked anymore. Phil's life got sad. Dan's stayed the same. Oh, and Dan got a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had got a girlfriend. A girlfriend not even a day after he had kissed Phil, and it was tearing Phil apart. His mood had gone down, the usual happy boy was turned cold. And everybody could tell. He didn't talk much anymore, and whenever he did, it was short and harsh. He laid awake at night, staring at the ceiling wondering where he had gone wrong. His usual pale skin became even paler, making the dark circles under his eyes more evident. 

"Philip," Dan had said one day whenever he took his seat in College Readiness.

Phil bit his lip, ignoring the other boy.

"Phil.." Dan tried again, but was once again unsuccessful.

Phil bit his lip harder, turning his head the other way.

"Stop," Dan muttered, tapping on the skin that was between Phil's teeth.

Phil slapped his hand away, "You stop." He shot back.

"Goddamn, okay." Dan shook his head, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Phil replied, the bell rang before Dan had the chance to argue.

"Phil," Their teacher called after class, "Honor Society inductions are tonight, and I wanted to make sure you're prepared."

"Of course I am, Professor." He lied. He had actually forgotten about the speech he was suppose to give. He walked out of the classroom, biting the inside of his lip. 

"What's up?" Dan asked, walking to his side.

"Nothing, now if you would excuse me, I have a speech I have to write and memorize for tonight," Phil muttered coldly walking away from the taller boy.

Dan rolled his eyes, walking to the other side of the school, being greeted by his girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" She asked, taking his hand in her own.

Dan shook his head, biting his lip, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

This period was more or less a thirty minute study hall where you stayed in one teacher's room, and basically did whatever you wanted.

Phil during this time always went to the school's Ag teacher. She was somebody Phil had known since he was born, and she was always a good woman to talk to. 

His friends, as usual, were all piled in the room.

"You okay?" The teacher asked as Phil walked in.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks Jamie." Phil muttered, sitting in a chair near her desk.

"You're moving kind of slow, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I just have to write this speech for tonight." Phil muttered, taking out a tablet and a pen.

"Well, we're just taking notes in here, so you'll be free to do that." 

Louise then took this opportunity to catch Jamie up on the daily gossip, "Phil got moved away from Dan in science," She told her, "But then, they got moved together in College Readiness. Thankfully," She muttered.

Phil rolled his eyes, continuing to write.

"Oh give it up, Phil," PJ had said to him, "He's in love with you, Phil."

"Shut up," Phil finally said, "No he's not."

"Oh no," Jamie had said, "He's totally in love with you. I kind of felt bad moving him away from you, he actually behaves around you," That was probably only because Phil did his work, "I might actually move you back together."

Phil shook his head, not trying to show his excitement at that slight hope, "Emily," Who was his best friend. His best friend who was in college, "And my mum say that I'm not allowed to mess with him."

"Oh God no," Jamie had continued, "You can't date him, but I'm using you for behavioral purposes, tell your mother that."

Phil laughed as he continued writing, hearing the teasing in the background.

During Ag, Phil did his notes, Dan's notes, and wrote his speech all at the same time. 

At the end of the day, Phil breathed in deeply, having finally finished his speech in French.

Whenever Phil managed to get himself to his car, there was a Dan already waiting for him in it.

"Look, I don't want to talk, and I have to memorize this speech in less than two hours," Phil grumbled, "So if you could leave, I would greatly appreciate it."

Dan shook his head, "Not until you talk to me." 

"Leave," Phil demanded, his voice getting colder.

"Talk to me, Lester," Dan pleaded, putting his hand on top of Phil's.

"Okay, you want me to talk to you?" Phil growled, "Okay, fine. How about the goddamn fact that you don't know when to stop. I have asked you so many times to stop, and yet you never do."

"It's bec-" Dan tried to argue, but Phil was having none of that.

"No, I'm not done" Phil growled, "You know exactly what you've been doing, fucking with my damn emotions. You're not as damn stupid as everybody seems to think you are."

Dan was wide eyed, "Phil, no, listen-"

"Let me finish, you wanted to talk," Phil finally shouted, "Who the hell refuses to leave another person's presence and then kisses that fucking person, just to leave them and their emotions. Who in the fucking hell does that?" 

With that, Dan got out of the car, slamming the door. 

Phil leaned over the steering wheel, willing himself not to cry.

Little did he know, Dan was a row away doing the same in his car only a few moments after.

Phil eventually drove back to his house, ignoring his family as he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, finally just letting himself go. He ended up crying until he fell asleep, waking up an hour before he was suppose to be at the school for the speech he was suppose to give.

Blocks away, Dan was letting himself go in a different way. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up. He relaxed after he had smoked a couple, heading into his house. 

"Dan," His mother sighed, "You've got to stop. You can smell the smoke."

Dan shrugged, "Oh well." He muttered.

"Honor society, huh?" His mother said, following Dan through the house.

"I'm not going, Mum," Dan told her, "I don't care about being one of those smart kids."

"Oh, yes you are, Daniel,"

"No, I'm not,"

His mother shook her head, "Yes you are, Daniel. Now get upstairs and get rid of that smell before I do it for you."

Dan groaned, but did as his mother told him. 

 

 

An hour later, Phil was sitting at the front of the school's auditorium, watching everybody pile into the seats. He had actually fallen asleep before getting to the memorizing of the speech, so he was just going to wing it. 

Dan bit his lip as he straightened his jacket again. He had convinced his mother not to come, but only if he promised he would go. He caught sight of Phil at the front, and his stomach almost immediately dropped. Phil looked so.. so. He couldn't distinguish the emotion, but it wasn't a good one. Stressed out was finally what he decided.

Phil looked up, and the first person he saw was none other than Dan himself. His stomach lurched again, and he closed his eyes, trying to forget everything. 

All too soon, the induction ceremony started. First the principal got up to speak, then the sponsor of the club, and finally it was Phil's turn. 

Phil kept his lips tightly pressed together as he walked to the podium. He didn't smile, or do much of anything, whenever he started to speak. 

"Good evening," He started simply, keeping his gaze on the wall in front of him, "I'm Phil, the president of our Honor Society club here." His speech went on. He made up some shit, referenced Hamilton a time or two, and finally he sat back down. 

Phil tuned out the rest of the speeches, only zoning back in when he heard his name. That was right, the president of the club had to read the inductees out. 

Phil walked back to the podium, his eyes focused on the wall again. He finally looked down, reading the first name, "Zoe Adams," He read. Phil continued to read the names, pausing for a moment before saying lowly, "Daniel Howell," He muttered. 

Dan took a deep breathe before standing. He felt bad, and he felt awkward. He stood for the rest of the names, biting his lip the entire time. He had never felt more grateful to sit down. 

The rest of inductions went by in a blur for both of the boys. 

Dan pushed his way out of the auditorium a half an hour later. 

Phil put his head down, and tried to get out of the crowd, "Sorry," He muttered, looking up to face none other than Dan Howell.

Dan stayed quiet, continuing to walk. It was cold, bitterly cold. The wind stung as he made his way to his car. 

"Dan," He heard a voice call out to him, "Dan. I'm sorry about earlier." 

Dan turned around, being greeted by none other than Phil. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it," He muttered, finally climbing into his car. 

And for once, Phil did Dan's job. Without thinking, Phil jumped into Dan's passenger seat, "Drive," He commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan didn't even think twice about it, he put the car in drive, and drove. Drove as fast as he could do without it being illegal.

"You smell like smoke," Phil commented after awkward silence.

Dan shrugged, looking over at Phil, "Oh well," He uttered the words he had told his mother only a couple of hours before.

"You smoke?" Phil asked, his voice quiet.

Dan shrugged once more, "Sometimes," He admitted, "Whenever I need to release something."

Phil finally nodded, "I'm sorry for asking.."

Dan almost laughed, "It doesn't matter, I don't mind. It's pretty obvious."

"I know, but still.." Phil whispered, bitting his lip in a nervous habit, "That's not really something you're suppose to ask people."

This time, Dan did laugh, "Oh, Phil, I don't care. I don't matter, you can ask me anything, and I'll answer."

"You matter," Phil said after a little bit of time, "A lot. To me at least..."

A tiny smile peaked out of the corners of Dan's lips, "You have to say that, you're Phil Lester, you care about everybody."

"That's not true!" Phil argued, running a hand through his hair, "I don't care about some people, and I care about you more than most."

Dan shook his head, "You're just saying that, because-"

"Yes, because I'm Phil Lester. I know," Phil muttered.

Dan looked over at the other, putting his hand on Phil's, "What's been wrong lately?" He asked.

Phil drew his hand back, "I'm fine," He muttered, "Really."

"I don't appreciate being lied to," Dan responded, raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

Phil shrugged, "Oh well," He whispered, using Dan's words against him.

Dan sighed, "You wanna tell now?"

"Not really," Phil responded.

"Well, too bad," Was Dan's answer "Somehow, this is connected to me, and I want to know how, so tell."

Phil rolled his eyes, "Not everything is about you, Daniel, you know that?"

"I do know that, and don't call me Daniel. You're not my mother," Dan snapped back.

Phil didn't answer. Instead, he just huffed and folded his arms. He stared out of the window, biting his lip.

Dan sighed, that being the only sound that broke the silence.

Phil stared out the window, not being able to take the silence much more. He reached out, and he turned on the radio. However, instead of some rock band playing, Phil was met with raps about the Founding Fathers. He couldn't help but laugh, "Aren't you the coolest?" He teased.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Because you're just so cool," He replied.

Phil shrugged, "Never claimed to be," He muttered.

"Oh, because I have," Dan mumbled, his eyes narrowing in on the road in front of him.

"Just a month ago you were sitting in my car, making fun of me, and my weird thing for the American Revolution. Oh, how things have turned," Phil punched Dan's arm in a teasing way.

Dan shook his head, turning the volume to his radio up, "I don't have to take this abuse. I'll just turn up the historical raps."

Phil laughed harder, leaning back on the seat more.

Dan reached over, once again, and put his hand on Phil's. He continued to drive with the one hand, and brushed his fingers over Phil's.

Almost ironically, Helpless started to ring though the car. Phil's heart rate sped up, his heart went 'Boom', if you will.

Dan could tell, of course he could, he wasn't stupid. But he wasn't going to let Phil have the satisfaction of knowing that. He wasn't going to let Phil be 'Satisfied' with him.

Phil let his heart just speed on, knowing until Dan stopped rubbing his hand, there was nothing he could do about it.

If you haven't figured it out by now, Dan was a terrible boyfriend. Well, he was gay, and really felt nothing for this girl, but either way.

Phil's heart sped along, and finally he had the courage to move his hand away.

"What was that for?" Dan pouted, reaching to turn his radio down.

Phil gulped, "You-you've got a girlfriend," He muttered, turning to look out of the window.

Dan rolled his eyes, "You should have thought about that before you hopped into my car, and then telling me to drive," He retorted back.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have gotten a girlfriend the DAY after you kissed me," Phil muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Dan questioned, annoyance trickling through his voice.

Phil didn't usually get this way. Actually he never did, but Philip Lester was getting angry. "Yes, actually, this is your fault," Phil tried not to raise his voice as he spoke, "And if I recall correctly, you're the one who climbed into my car, and told me to drive, first."

"Oh, excuse me, for wanting to get to know the world's nicest person," Dan made sure to roll his eyes on the last three words.

"How do you not get it?" Phil was borderline shouting now, "You did wrong, Daniel, you kissed me, then you got a girlfriend."

Then thing's took a turn of events.

Dan pulled onto the side of the road, took Phil's chin in his hand, and kissed him.

Phil's heart skipped a beat, but he tried resisting.

"What's wrong, love?" Dan asked, kissing Phil's jawline.

Phil was almost sweating, "You. Have. A. Girlfriend," He panted.

"Oh well," Dan whispered.

"Stop," Phil pleaded, "Please, this isn't right."

Dan did stop, much to Phil's surprise, "Fine," He muttered.

Phil then, once again, surprised himself. He unbuckled the seat belt he was wearing, and got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing," Dan questioned.

Phil gulped, the cold wind whipping on his face, "I'm sorry, but you have a girlfriend," He whispered.

Dan groaned, "I'm sorry," He muttered, "C'mon, just get back in, let me drive you home."

Phil couldn't argue with that, he just climbed silently back into the vehicle.

The ride back to Phil's house was silent. The only noise was when Phil got out of the car, "Thanks," He whispered, going to his house.

Once inside his house, Phil shed himself of the suit jacket he was wearing, and he laid on his couch.

'Come over,' He texted Louise.

In ten minutes, flat, the blonde was at his door.

"Tell me everything," Louise demanded as soon as she had crossed the threshold.

By the end of the story, Phil was in tears, "God, I just feel so stupid. He has a girlfriend, I knew this. God, I'm terrible."

Louise shrugged, "If it were me, I would make myself apparent to this girl. Give her a little competition, y'know. Show her who you are, and that you're not going away."

Phil nodded. That seemed logical. Flirt with Dan, show this girl who he was. This could be fun, a bit of 'friendly', flirty, competition.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil sat in his car, breathing deeply, "This is crazy," He whispered, "Absolutely crazy."

He had agreed to Louise's ridiculous plan, and they had arranged it all. Now, as Phil was actually about to pursue this plan, it seemed to ridiculous. He looked at the clock in his car, he groaned knowing that if he didn't get out, he'd be late to school. He slowly pulled his car door open, grabbing his books from the passenger seat. He walked into the building, keeping his head down.

"So," Louise bubbled next to him, leaning against his locker, "How's it going?" She asked, a smirk falling upon her lips.

Phil could feel his face heat up as he stared at his locker, "Shh," He whispered, "Nothing's happened now, and I don't think it will. It was one thing just talking about it, but it's a completely different thing when I actually have to do it," He explained.

Louise sighed, but she didn't push farther. Well didn't push Phil any farther. She walked away from him, walking over to PJ's locker, across the hall. Whenever she caught sight of Dan walking alone, she pushed PJ in front of him.

"What the he-?" PJ said just before he was pushed. He ran right into Dan, and Dan pushed him into Phil.

Phil was slammed into the locker, "Hey, Peej," He muttered, having caught sight of Dan. He glared at Louise, who just cheekily smiled back at him. 'Really?' He mouthed to the blonde, but she just pretended to not notice. Phil then did something that surprised even him: He caught up to Dan.

Phil wrapped his hand on Dan's bicep, eyes actually widening at the muscle beneath.

Dan turned, obviously ready to yell at the person, but his face softened when he realized it was Phil, "Hey, sorry for pushing P-"

"It's fine," Phil cut him off, letting go of his arm, "Don't worry about it."

Dan nodded, a little confused at Phil's behavior, "Okay," He said, walking to his locker, "Anything else you wanted to talk about?" He asked, looking down at the other male.

Phil bit his lip, trying to think of something else to talk about. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Louise smirking at him, and he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, "Not really," He finally decided upon, "I guess I just wanted to talk to you," He cringed internally, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh, okay then," Dan responded, unsure of what else to say. He took his English book out of his locker, shutting it. He turned, and when he did he was met with a pair of blue eyes. These eyes, however, didn't belong to Phil.

Dan jumped slightly, the sudden new person startling him slightly. Whenever he realized who it was, his surprise melted into regret. He was regretting agreeing to date this girl, "Hey," He said to her, his voice low.

Whenever the female approached Dan, Phil backed off. He didn't want to get in the way like that, he just wanted to maybe rile Dan up. Confuse him a little.

Louise advanced towards Phil, slapping him in the back of the head, "What the hell was that?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

Phil yelped whenever Louise's hand made contact with his head, then he shrugged, "I don't know," He said, trying to push past her.

"That was not anything like what we had planned!" She hissed, pulling Phil along with her to class, "What happened to competition? To showing her-"

"I don't know, Louise," Phil snapped back, taking his seat, "That's just not me."

Louise rolled her eyes, sitting behind Phil, "Do something that's 'not you' for a change," She suggested, "Have fun for once, let loose, live a little."

"I do live," Phil muttered, facing towards the front whenever the bell rang. The rest of the class, Phil didn't pay attention, instead he thought about what Louise had said. They were all good points, all he did was stuff that made him comfortable, but he wasn't going to change that just to win over some boy. Maybe that was her thing, but he would never do that. He wouldn't intentionally ruin a relationship, yet.

By the time school was over, Phil was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He pushed his way out of French, through the hallway, to his locker, through the door, and finally he made it to his car. He got the door open and no sooner was there a hand on his shoulder. Phil turned and was met with a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey," Dan spoke, his voice low.

Phil threw his stuff in the passenger seat before turning to Dan, "Hi," He voiced back, his voice staying quiet.

Dan just stood there, not speaking for a long period of time.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?" Phil asked, stealing Dan's line from previously that day.

"I-I don't know," Dan confessed, "I just came here hoping you would talk to me."

Phil nodded, leaning against his car, "Oh, that's...nice."

Dan's eyes shifted to the ground, and Phil would swear he could see a blush, "I mean, I guess."

"Any specific topic you had in mind?" Phil teased, tilting his head.

Dan laughed lightly, his eyes shifting to meet Phil's, "Not really," He shook his head, "Sorry for bothering you, I'll just go now," He went to leave, but was held back by a sudden grip on his arm, "Huh?" He mumbled, turning to meet Phil again.

"Stay a while," Phil joked, "C'mon, let's go do something," He didn't know what they would do, but he did want to spend time with Dan either way.

Dan's eyes went wide as he nodded, climbing into the passenger seat of Phil's car.

Phil sighed, trying to collect himself, "So.." He said, getting into the driver's seat, "What do you want to do?" He asked, leaning against the seat.

"I don't care," Dan mumbled, keeping his gaze out of the window.

Phil shrugged as he started the car. He drove randomly until the ended in the parking lot of some local restaurant.

Dan followed Phil in, sitting across from him at a booth.

They sat in awkward silence until a waitress came. They ended up ordering the most stereotypical teenage meal: Two milkshakes and an order of cheese fries.

"So.." Phil finally spoke, biting his lip as they waited for their food, "How's life?" He asked.

Dan shrugged, fiddling with his thumb, "It's okay," He said, "What about you? How's Phil's life?"

"Life's okay," Phil admitted, "It's been better, school sucks."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "But you're great at school."

Phil shrugged, "Doesn't mean I enjoy it," He said quietly, putting his head down.

"I'm sorry," Dan replied, giving Phil a small smile, "Life sucks," He said with a laugh.

Phil laughed in agreement, his phone buzzing.

Louise- 'Where are you?'

Phil's heart dropped, he had completely forgot, he had promised Louise he would do something with her, Chris, and PJ.

"You okay?" Dan asked, seeing the sudden worry in Phil's face.

Phil looked back up, nodding frantically, "Yeah, fine, just I'll be right back, I need to call Louise." Before Dan had time to respond, Phil was already out the door of the restaurant.

"Louise," Phil said, almost breathlessly whenever the blonde answered the phone.

"Yes?" She responded, there was almost.. annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I am so sorry, I forgot, and-"

He could hear Louise sigh, "You're with Dan, you forgot about tonight, you'll be here as soon as you can."

"How-how'd you know all of that?" Phil asked, his voice faltering.

Louise chuckled on the other side of the line, "Look left, loverboy," She commanded.

Whenever Phil did this, he was met with his three friends, "Guys-" He started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said, pushing Phil forward.

PJ nodded, getting in on the pushing, "Go get 'em, tiger," He joked.

Louise shook her head at the boys, "Don't do anything stupid," She advised, "We'll be watching you," She pushed Phil back into the restaurant, entering a few moments later.

Phil went back to Dan, sitting across from him.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded, laughing a little, "Everything's fine," He assured, thanking Louise internally, "Everything is perfect."


End file.
